Capacitive discharge ignition (CDI) systems are sometimes used with small engines, including light-duty internal combustion engines such as those employed by lawn, garden, and other outdoor equipment. In order to provide sufficient ignition voltages during low speed environments, some CDI systems utilize charge coils with higher inductance and resistance characteristics. Although such an arrangement can be beneficial for producing high voltages at lower engine speeds, it can hinder the CDI system's ability to power electrical devices at higher engine speeds.